


Toxicate

by KJMusings



Series: Her Weakness [2]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJMusings/pseuds/KJMusings
Summary: Follow up to Her Weakness.  Galinda and Elphaba grow closer but Galinda faces one last test.  Is her new love and new found self-confidence strong enough to endure it?





	Toxicate

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies. I do realize the characters are out of character, particularly Galinda. Part of it is that I hoped that shedding her old friends and old life gave her a maturity she hadn't shown before and the other part is, I've had a bit of difficulty being able to write giggly, silly Galinda with her made up words. I hope that doesn't detract from the story. Just in case, I'm putting the warning here at the beginning, so you can decide if you wish to read anyway. As with Her Weakness, I'm basing these characters on snippets I've read here and there, so please forgive me if there are any inconsistencies with the book or the musical. I don't own these characters or places or lyrics. For entertainment only.

_I don’t trust myself around you_

_I must resist, this is something new_

_Like a magnet, you take hold_

_You crept right into my soul and won’t let go_

_-Toxicate-Winter in Eden_

 

Galinda Upland had initially blamed her sudden and fluttery feelings for her roommate on guilt.  Guilt was not something she had any experience with and she decided that she didn’t care for it at all, but there it was.

She was sure that she would forever remember the sight of the profusely proud Elphaba Thropp, standing alone at the dance in that ridiculous hat, the look of hope in her bright eyes quickly fading into a resigned hurt when she realized how Galinda had tricked her.   The memory of that piercing gaze looking at her with betrayal and near hatred had shaken Galinda to the core.

 It had been much more than her persistent need to be universally loved that upset her. It was seeing a figure who had always seemed so strong looking so broken because of her, that got to Galinda. For the first time in her overly pampered life, Galinda was faced with the consequences of her selfishness and it was a terrible, terrible feeling and she’d had no choice but to follow Elphaba from the dance and try to make it right. 

When she entered their room, she’d been stunned to see the unexpected beauty Elphaba had been hiding beneath her dull and shapeless clothes.  She had, of course, noticed how thin the taller girl was, but the warm, emerald tone made her skin look so soft and emphasized the deep blackness of her shiny hair.  Elphaba was breathtaking. Even more so when her long, slender fingers released that magnificent hair from its severe braid and letting it flow down her back like a black satin curtain.

It was only Elphaba’s sharp voice telling her to shut the door that pulled her out of stupor.  She had barged into the room and apologized repeatedly, not giving up even when she was clearly being ignored.  Instead she just talked more, going so far as to reveal her deepest secrets including her own admiration of Elphaba.  She had thought her words had fallen on deaf ears until she heard a soft sniff.  Her world flipped upside down when she realized Elphaba had been crying. The very fact that she had made her cry ate at Galinda more than it probably should have and it was even worse when she learned what tears and water in general did to the already vulnerable young woman.

It had taken time, but Elphaba had finally heard her. She had finally believed Galinda was truly sorry and far more easily than Galinda deserved, she forgave her and over the next few days they had formed a tentative friendship.  Galinda had tried to convince her new friend to let her make her popular but Elphie, as she’d grudgingly allowed Galinda to call her, was adamantly against it. She refused to be something she wasn’t to please people she didn’t like and for a split second Galinda almost resented her for that resolve, but that didn’t last past the initial thought.

The first time Elphie gave her a full, honest to goodness smile,  Galinda’s heart raced with something she couldn’t explain and the first time Elphie let her brush her thick midnight hair and she felt the softness beneath her fingertips, she realized she was well on her way to falling in love. It was terrifying, not because it was another girl, or because it was mean old Elphaba Thropp, but because she wasn’t sure she was good enough to love her. 

However, Elphie had made it impossible not to love her.  She was still wary about anything resembling trust and closeness and her sarcasm was always her default response to any conversation, but there was a new softness in those big dark eyes that melted Galinda’s heart every time she looked into them.

Two weeks after the OzDust fiasco, Galinda kissed the decidedly strange, aggravating and most interesting Elphaba Thropp for the first time.  She was never quite certain how it happened, though she was pretty sure it had started with an already forgotten argument.  All that Galinda remembered was the warmth and softness of those sarcastic lips and how badly Elphaba had been shaking at the time.  It had broken Galinda’s heart to realize that her roommate was terrified of a simple kiss and she had felt a surge of protectiveness and a flicker of pride, if she were honest, knowing she was Elphaba’s first.

To her relief, Elphaba hadn’t looked at her in anger or disgust.  She just looked shocked, even as her long fingers covered her lips.

“Elphie? Are you alright?” Galinda asked with alarm. 

“Why did you do that?” Elphaba whispered, feeling more afraid than she ever had.  Nothing that Galinda and her friends had ever said or did to her had made her feel as helpless as Galinda’s kiss.

“How could I not?” Galinda replied, more breezily than she felt. The shock that had gone through her at the feel of Elphie’s lips still had her head spinning.

“Galinda,” Elphaba frowned, at a loss for words.

Galinda sighed and took Elphaba’s hand and led her to her bed, briefly amused by how adorable the fearsome green girl looked amongst all the pink fluffery.    

Elphaba sat stiffly on the bed, with Galinda sitting far closer than propriety dictated.

“Elphie, I didn’t…the truth is, I’ve developed a bit of a crush on you,” she blurted, feeling her face heat painfully, mainly due to the massive understatement she’d just uttered.

“A crush? On me?”  Elphaba’s eyes narrowed, wondering if this is where Pfannee and the others jumped out of the closet and laughed hysterically.

“Well, to be honest, it’s a bit more than a crush,” Galinda admitted shyly.  “Over these last couple of weeks, I’ve gotten to see the real you and I’ve seen just how amazing, how beautiful you really are.”

Elphaba scoffed and looked away, but soft, gentle fingers pulled her face back up until she was looking into earnest blue eyes.

“Don’t look away, Elphie,” Galinda whispered. “You are strong and mysterious in a way that both fascinates me and makes me crazy and it’s like I told you before; you’re the smartest person I’ve ever met…”

“You always make that sound like a bad thing,” Elphaba reminded her.

“Don’t interrupt,” Galinda chided, with an impertinent smile. “Where was I?” She asked thoughtfully as she looked into Elphaba’s eyes.  “Oh yes.  You have the most beautiful hair. It’s as black as a raven’s wing, and shines like satin.  You’re skin, she paused, trailing fingers down an angular cheek, “yes, I know very well that you’re green,” she teased, “but it’s much more exotic than mine and it’s so soft.  Silk over steel,” Galinda mused.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Elphaba replied, the sarcastic tone she’d been hoping for replaced by a raspiness that had never been there before.

“No. For the first time in my life, I’m not,” Galinda said seriously.  “Whenever I look in your eyes, I ache, here,” she covered her chest.   “You’ve said you have no soul, but I can see it Elphie. Every time I look in your eyes. I see your soul and it is calling out to mine.”

Elphaba felt the sting in her eyes and almost welcomed the pain that tears would bring, hoping it would wake her up from this disturbing and oh too tempting dream.

“Oh, please don’t cry,” Galinda whispered, ending Elphaba’s hope of this not being real.   She shivered when those delicate fingers gently wiped under eyes before the tears could hurt her.

“Do you mean it?” Elphaba asked tonelessly, afraid to show any hope in case this was another joke.

“Of course, I do and I will continue to tell you until you hear me.”

Elphaba could feel the blush on her cheeks and she had no idea how to react or even respond, so she what was comfortable and deflected. “You’re the one who is beautiful,” she muttered, surprised when she heard the once annoying tinkling laugh.

“I know,” Galinda smirked at the eyeroll she received, but then her smile faded. “I know I’m beautiful because everyone tells me so,” she said, hoping Elphaba wouldn’t simply think she was being conceited.   “Like you, it seems that the only thing people see when they look at me is my face.”

“They don’t laugh and run away from you,” Elphaba reminded her with a nonchalance that didn’t reach her eyes.

“I…well, no,” Galinda admitted, having no desire to disrespect Elphaba by dismissing her feelings. “But it’s not easy knowing people are only interested in you for what you look like.”

“How do you know I didn’t let you kiss me because you’re beautiful?” Elphaba countered, having no desire to be lumped in with the shallow buffoons that followed Galinda around like puppies.

Galinda laughed again, causing a now familiar shiver along Elphaba’s spine.  “Because, dearest Miss Thropp, up until two weeks ago, you never looked at me with anything kinder than irritation.”

“Just mirroring your own expression, Miss Upland,” Elphaba retorted, offering a half smile.  A peculiar look crossed Galinda’s face that she didn’t understand, but it made her stomach flip.

“That smile,” Galinda whispered. “There is nothing in the world more beautiful than your smile.”  Unable to help herself, Galinda reached out and ran her thumb along the creases that so rarely appeared at the corner of those full green lips.

Elphaba lifted a trembling hand and covered Galinda’s, savoring a warmth she’d experienced so rarely in her life.  “I don’t understand what’s happening,” she blurted in an almost desperate whisper.

“I can’t say for sure,” Galinda admitted, “but I like it and I’m hoping we can figure it out together.”

Elphaba looked into blue eyes that were bluer than anything she’d ever seen and showed far more intelligence than Elphaba had given Galinda credit for.

“I…well, we do share a room,” Elphaba replied drolly, smiling at the giggle she received.

“Don’t be such a silly,” Galinda teased.  “Now, we can start by you letting me brush this irritatingly silky hair of yours, while you tell me the story of Elphaba Thropp.”

“It’s a boring story,” Elphaba quipped and then sighed in surrender as she turned her back to Galinda.  She barely held back a shiver as she felt insistent, slender fingers tugging at her braid.

“I no longer believe that,” Galinda said, sighing herself as her fingers delved into thick, pitch black hair that was far softer than she’d ever imagined. 

Galinda ran her fingers through the softness at first, reluctant to release the addictive sensation of satin beneath her fingertips to a cold hard brush that wouldn’t appreciate it.  She found herself massaging Elphie’s scalp and she gasped at the quiet, almost purr like sound that came from the perpetually ill-tempered female.  She knew better than to comment, lest she scare Elphie back into her shell, so she simply continued to groom the long black hair, smiling somewhat proudly at the knowledge that she had made the tiger purr and then she lost herself in the throaty voice telling a tale of a rather sad, lonely little girl.  She silently vowed that Elphaba would never again know what it was to feel lonely.

* * * * * *

“So, not that the company isn’t delightful, but why did you call us together in such a twitter?” Avaric asked, drily.

“Galinda,” Pfannee replied.

“And what a beautiful topic it is,” Fieryo replied, grinning at the huff coming from Boq who was sitting beside him.

“What about her?” Shenshen asked, almost bored.  Of the group, she’d been the one least impressed with the popular and superior acting Galinda Upland.

“Well, haven’t you noticed that she rarely spends time with us anymore?  She’s always in her room, ‘studying’ with…’it’.” Pfannee sneered in disgust.

“Studying? At University? That is shocking,” Fieryo quipped, with only Boq picking up on his sarcasm.

“I know, right?” Pfannee replied, appalled at the very idea. “Between that and her being seen several times in the presence of the artichoke, and actually being nice to her…well, I think that Miss Thropp has somehow put a spell on our Galinda.”

“Oh, come on, that’s ridiculous,” Boq snorted, for once having the courage to speak out against the self-appointed leaders of their little group and then winced at the glare Pfannee shot him.  He had always known he was only included in this circle of friends by the grace of Galinda, and he was afraid of losing the little spot of normality he had carved out for himself.

“Thank you Master Boq,” Pfannee mocked. “However, it’s not ridiculous. Does anyone here doubt that the artichoke has magic?”

“Why else would she be green?” Milla added. “She probably looked in a mirror one day, saw her ugly face and tried magic and even magic refused to help her,” she tittered, drawing hysterical giggles from the other girls.

“And there’s the way Galinda talks to us when she does meet with us. She’s always so smug and rude. She sounds just like the vegetable.”

“That’s true,” Shenshen said “I saw her yesterday and asked her if the green bean still wore that delightful hat, and she told me to shut up.  Can you believe it?”

Boq could believe it, but he didn’t dare say it.  The part of him that was still in love with Galinda, wanted Pfannee to be right.  He wanted to believe Galinda was being coerced to stay away from him…them. “How are we supposed to prove what you believe?  And even if we do, what are we supposed to do about it?”

“That is where you come in, dear little Boq,” Pfannee grinned and Boq wanted to tell her what she could do with her less than subtle digs at his stature.

“Oh?”

“It’s quite simple.  You are the least threatening of all of us and the one Galinda would be most inclined to tell her secrets too.   You simply need to get her to tell you what that green monstrosity has done to her and then tell us.  We will make sure that we rid Galinda and Shiz of that abomination for good.”

Boq didn’t like the sound of that at all.  He actually kind of liked Elphaba, if he ignored her biting insults.  He had pretty quickly guessed that her rudeness was a defense mechanism and he had learned to take them with grain of salt. However, he wasn’t blind either.  Galinda had been almost obsessed with the green girl from the moment they met.  He, along with others, believed it to be disgust and hatred, but he had often heard that hate and love were inexplicably linked.  When Galinda had gone after Elphaba after the hat incident, he had begun to wonder and that made Pfannee’s demand even more difficult. He wanted to say no but the words lodged in his throat.  Cursing his own cowardice, he nodded.

“Excellent,” Pfannee clapped. “Who wants to go into town for lunch?”

* * * * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_Dignity is Silent_

_I won’t fight against their verbal violence_

_So, I take your hate and your despise_

_Though I know it’s based on lies_

_-The Script-Winter in Eden_

“Good morning, Miss Galinda.”

Galinda was pulled out of her fanciful thoughts of a surly, beautiful green girl and the pleasant evening she’d spent being kissed to within an inch of her life. She turned to greet her unexpected companion and smiled when she saw it was Boq.

“Good morning Master Boq, how are you this splendiferous morning?”

Boq’ heart fluttered at the brilliant smile Galinda gave him.  He thought he’d never seen anything as beautiful as Galinda Upland and he was hopelessly smitten by her beauty. Sadly, she had already informed him, gently of course, they could never be more than friends and he couldn’t deny he still felt a bit resentful, believing this goddess thought he wasn’t handsome enough for her.

“I’m quite well,” he replied warmly, “though our little group has been missing your company these last several days.”

 “Yes. I am sorry but I’ve been…” Galinda paused.  Her burgeoning relationship with Elphie had her heart so full it felt like bursting and she desperately needed someone to talk about it with.  She looked at her companion and felt a little guilty considering he had feelings for her, but he was the most gentle and trustworthy of her ‘friends’ and maybe he would feel a little less hurt if he knew why she couldn’t return his feelings.

“Boq, can I talk to you about something?” she asked hopefully.

Boq wanted to shout no and run before he hurt an innocent heart, but he didn’t.  “Of course.  It’s not bad news, I hope?”  

“Oh, not at all,” Galinda told him happily and then looked around the mostly crowded sidewalk before pulling him to a bench under an isolated tree.

“Boq, at the risk of hurting your feelings by bringing up a sore subject…”

“It’s alright,” he assured her with a sad sigh.

“Well, it kind of isn’t. You see, I know you believe that I am not… romantically inclined towards you because of your appearance.  And, please forgive me, but until recently I thought that to be true.” Galinda saw the flinch on the average but not unappealing face and guilt ate at her. “Oh, Boq I’m sorry, but please, let me finish.”

“Of course, Miss Galinda,” he replied numbly.

“Until recently, I thought that the infatuation I felt for a handsome face was love. That’s why I acted so silly around Fieryo, but I was so wrong. It’s easy to be attracted to the physically perfect.  And be honest, that is why you’re attracted to me, isn’t it?”

Boq’s face flushed red. “Of course not,” he protested.  “Well, that’s not the only reason.”

Galinda smiled kindly. “Oh, dearest Boq, you can be honest. I won’t think harshly of you for it but we both know the truth.  When you professed your feelings for me, as lovely a declaration as it was, almost the entirety of your confession involved my beauty.”

Boq opened his mouth to argue and point out everything else about her that had drawn his notice, but he realized he couldn’t.

“I…well you’re also very kind,” he insisted.

Galinda laughed and Boq couldn’t help but notice there was a maturity about it that hadn’t been there before and a sincerity. It was as if he were hearing her truly laugh for the first time.

“Thank you, Boq, but I most certainly am not.  Well, I wasn’t.  You know it’s true.”

“What changed?” Boq asked, curiously. “Was it what happened at the dance?”

Galinda still cringed when she remembered the events of that night. “Yes, it was. It took seeing Elph…Elphaba looking more hurt than I had ever seen her and for the first time in my life, I truly saw the consequences of my actions. It was the saddest thing I’ve ever seen and I couldn’t bear it.  I followed her back to the room and we talked.  Well I talked,” Galinda admitted sheepishly.  

“Was she furious?” Boq asked, wondering if this was when Elphaba had released her curse.  “Did she…hurt you?”

Galinda frowned, wondering if people would forever be making assumptions about a girl they couldn’t be bothered to know. “Of course not. She may be surly and rude, but that doesn’t mean she’s violent,” Galinda chided.

Boq blushed. “I beg your pardon. I meant no offense,” he assured her. “It’s just that…well, she would have very right to be angry.”

“She didn’t hurt me,” Galinda replied. “In fact, it was quite the opposite.  She forgave me almost as soon as I apologized.  Can you believe it? Just like that, she forgave me.”

Boq blinked. Such easy forgiveness for a needlessly cruel act didn’t match the creature Pfannee and the others made Elphaba out to be.  “That was quite generous,” he offered.

“Incredibly. And then we’ve spent the last couple of weeks just talking and I learned so much about her and how incredibly hard her life has been.  Did you know that her own family, the people that are supposed to love and protect her, mistreat her as bad as any of us ever had?  Particularly her own father, and on top of that, having to be afraid of water has to be…ooh, I shouldn’t have said that,” Galinda muttered warily.

Boq was startled. He’d never heard of a fear of water, but it sounded dreadful and he couldn’t bring himself to push for more information on that.  “I’m glad that it all turned out well, but I don’t understand what that has to do with my unfortunate declaration.”

Galinda sighed as she remembered the moment her world changed.  “It was a smile,” she said dreamily.

“Excuse me?”

“She smiled at me,” Galinda explained. “It was a true smile, an honest one that lit up her face and, in that instant, I felt something I’d never felt before, something I never felt with Fiyero or any of the suitors I’ve had.  It was an ache in my chest and the realization that I would do anything, give anything to see that smile again. It was…I finally understood what romantic feelings were supposed to be.”

Boq could hear a longing and a passion in Galinda’s voice that was so strong it brought a sting of tears to his own eyes and he could no longer deny that she was right.  He knew that what he felt for Galinda had never, could never, reach such a level.

“You are in love Elphaba Thropp?” He asked, trying to grasp how someone as physically perfect as Galinda was drawn to someone so…completely opposite.

“It seems so,” Galinda grinned shyly. 

“And she feels the same?”

“I…I’d like to think so, but she’s so…she’s so afraid to trust anyone.  You’ve seen how we treat her here, but she’s faced even worse from her own family, so trust is not something she has a lot of.”

Boq couldn’t help but feel pity for the strange green woman.  He had his share of people poke fun at him, but he always knew his family loved him. 

“Are you okay with that? With, being with someone who’s afraid to open her heart?”

Galinda thought for a moment. “I sometimes worry about that.  I’ve never been so in doubt of someone’s feelings for me before and it scares me, but then she gives me this timid little smile and I can see it in her eyes, everything she’s afraid to say.”  She sighed as she pictured that very thing and all she wanted was to be back in her room with her Elphie.

“Thank you for listening Boq,” she said finally. “I hope I didn’t hurt your feelings, but I needed to talk to someone. I have had all these feelings bottled up and they just needed to come out.”

Boq smiled kindly, even though guilt at his hidden agenda made it less bright than it would have been.   

“I’m quite honored,” he said sincerely.

“And I hope you understand now, why I had to refuse your very gallant confession.”

“I think so,” he said and he meant it. “But, I have to ask….the thing is, I’ve never seen you together. You aren’t…are you embarrassed? He asked tentatively.

“Certainly not,” Galinda snapped defensively then sighed. “Well, I’m not ashamed to be in love with her, but…I haven’t quite gotten past caring what others think of me and even though Elphie can handle being laughed at, I’m still afraid. Does that make me horrible?”

“Of course not,” Boq replied quickly, though he wasn’t quite positive about that.  He figured love meant never caring about what others thought. However, he had a job to do, no matter how much he hated himself for it.   

“However, Pfannee and the others as well as myself, have wondered about your recent absence from our group.  They’re quite certain Elphaba has bewitched you,” he told her.

Galinda rolled her eyes. “Well that’s just silly. She doesn’t even like sorcery, even if she is good at it.”

Boq sighed. “Well, perhaps this is your time to prove you aren’t embarrassed by your feelings and make up to Pfannee and the others.   Why not meet us for dinner tomorrow night? Give us the chance to see Elphaba the way you do.”

Galinda thought for a moment and the bubbly optimism that so often defined Galinda, made an appearance. Elphaba had said she didn’t want to be popular, but Galinda was certain a small circle of friends would help her dearest Elphie feel less alone.

“I do believe you’re right Boq. A night out is just the thing. Why don’t we meet in town for dinner tomorrow night?”

“You think Elphaba will agree?” Boq asked with a grin, picturing the girl’s reaction to an invitation to dinner with Pfannee, Milla and Shenshen.

Galinda laughed. “Oh, not at first, I’m sure. She’s a prickly thing, even on a good day, but I’m sure I can convince her.”

“I have no doubt of that.”

“Well, I should get back to the room and start persuading then,” Galinda said, thoughts of the many different ways she could convince her reticent love to cooperate, flitting through her mind.   “Thank you dearest Boq.  For everything.”  And to the shy young man’s shock and pleasure, she placed a kiss on his cheek before scampering away happily.

He watched her leave, pride in being the one person that the most beautiful and popular Galinda Upland had chosen to confide in, and sorrow that that he was going to betray her and be party to further cruelty upon a person who didn’t really deserve it.

* * * * *

“Absolutely not,” Elphaba said without looking up from the book she’d been reading.

“Why not?”  Galinda offered the pout that worked on everyone but the stubborn girl that shared her room.

“Galinda, you know how I feel about your friends and they’ve certainly made it clear how they feel about me.  Why in all of Oz would I want to willingly spend time with them?”

“Because you wouldn’t be spending time with them, you’d be spending it with me?”

Elphaba looked at the girl who’d turned her predictable, thus reliable, world upside down and sighed.  She sometimes missed the days when those big blue eyes had no effect on her whatsoever.

“We’re spending time together now,” she argued and then a slow smile lifted her lips.  She got to her feet and moved to sit beside the strange little blonde person who made her feel more than she ever thought she was capable of.  She lifted a pale, soft hand and entwined their fingers, briefly captivated by the contrasting colors and the realization that she wasn’t as adverse to physical contact when it came to Galinda. 

“Isn’t this much better than being in a loud, crowded restaurant?” She asked softly, thumb stroking over soft, pale knuckles.

Galinda met those intense dark eyes and all else faded from her mind for a moment. “Usually, it is,” she said distractedly.  Suddenly her desire for Elphaba’s agreement was replaced by a stronger need.  She placed a hand on Elphaba’s cheek, thumb tracing along a sharp cheekbone.

“Elphie,” she breathed, wondering how she had gone so long, not knowing what true longing really was. 

“Yes, my sweet?” the endearment slipped unexpectedly from Elphaba’s lips, but she didn’t retract it. Not with Galinda looking at her so intently.

“I…” unable to think of anything to say, Galinda leaned forward and placed her lips against her Elphie’s.  She had always found kissing to be fun, if a bit of a disaster for her make-up, but kissing Elphaba was addictive. It was like breathing and she couldn’t get enough.  She slid her hand into the midnight hair, grateful that Elphie had started wearing it loose when they were alone.  In a heartbeat, the almost perfunctory kiss was no longer enough.  She grew desperate as she deepened the kiss, fingers tightening in the silky mass as if afraid Elphaba would pull away.

Elphaba felt the sting in her scalp and she savored it.  She slid her arms around Galinda, pulling her closer and letting Galinda do as she wished.  It was a kiss like none other they’d shared. It wasn’t gentle persuasion and affection, it was fire and need.  Galinda’s hot lips moved frantically against hers as if she were trying to consume her and Elphaba grew dizzy when Galinda’s fingers tugged at her hair.  Suddenly, Galinda’s teeth nipped at Elphaba’s lower lip. Elphaba gasped in surprised and Galinda’s tongue slid inside to dance with hers.  Elphaba couldn’t hold back a small whimper causing Galinda to pull away

“Oh, Elphie, did I hurt you?” she managed through her own gasping breaths.

Elphaba blinked as her mind tried to refocus and she was captivated by Galinda’s swollen lips.  “Not at all, my dear,” she assured her. “Quite the contrary.”   She couldn’t help but grin at the smug smirk that lifted those same lips.

“So, will you come to dinner with me?” Galinda asked, though for the life of her, she was having trouble remembering why it was so important, when they could have much more fun in their room alone together.

Elphaba couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Oh Galinda,” she chuckled. “If only you put that one-track mind on your studies, you could be leading in all of your classes,” she teased.

Galinda forced herself to ignore the way that the rare, and sensual throaty laugh made her feel.  “Perish the thought,” she replied cheekily.  “Will you?”

Elphaba sighed, realizing she’d probably never be able to resist the little blonde anything.  “Very well. If it will make you happy.”

And with those six little words, any doubts Galinda had about her feelings were erased.  She was indeed completely head over heels, irrevocably in love with the proud, irritable and hauntingly beautiful girl. 

“You make me happy,” she blurted honestly.

Elphaba’s eyes stung, but she smiled. “That’s a first,” she said, shakily.

“I mean it,” Galinda said firmly but decided to lighten the mood before she spooked her skittish Elphie.  “Now, if you would kindly stop bothering me, I have to study,” she said primly.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry,” Elphaba replied with a smirk. “Far be it from me to stand in the way of your sudden desire for educational enlightenment.”

Galinda giggled, and slapped Elphaba’s slender arm, feeling wonderfully at peace as they both turned toward their studies.

**CHAPTER 3**

Elphaba looked at herself in the mirror.  Just like before, the reason she found herself in a rare self-examination was because of her roommate, but this time it wasn’t with tears of humiliation stinging her cheeks.  She still felt the same hint of self-disgust when she studied her abnormal, verdant complexion, but now there was just curiosity as she saw her skin, but also the only new dress she’d ever allowed herself which was far more elegant, not to mention flashier, than any she normally would have spent her limited funds on, but she had wanted to do something for Galinda. Something to make her a little less ashamed of being with a green bean.

Earlier that day, she had told a surprised Galinda that she was going out for the day and that she would meet her at the restaurant at seven o’clock.  She had been relieved when Galinda hadn’t pushed and then she did the one thing she’d always hated more than almost anything.   She went shopping

She went into several shops and it was only in the fourth shop that she found a clerk that wasn’t offended by her color or frightened by the perpetual scowl on her face.   The young woman had been surprisingly pleasant and helpful and guided Elphaba almost immediately to a dress she knew would be perfect. And Elphaba had to agree.   It was, of course, black, but it was a sparkling sort of material that was reminiscent of one of Galinda’s shiny frocks, with ribbons of blue, green and red spun through it. The most surprising thing about it was how it left her shoulders bare.  Never before would she have considered revealing so much of her skin, but she knew that Galinda liked her shoulders for some reason and with only that thought, she had bought the dress and with a little help from the enthusiastic young woman, some lipstick and eyeshadow as well.

Now she stood in front of the mirror, wondering what in OZ she was doing. The fancy dress, the red lipstick, leaving her hair down…when had she become the simpering dolt that made decisions based on what made someone else happy? The answer was clear.  She’d become that dolt the first time Galinda Upland had kissed her and as she remembered the sensation of each kiss and the feel of sarcastic warm lips trailing down her neck not to mention the sweetly whispered words of admiration in her ear, she didn’t regret it at all. 

She stiffened her spine and turned away from the mirror.  She knew better than to not expect snide insults from Pfannee and the others, but as long as Galinda liked it, any embarrassment would be worth it.   Sighing, she left the room and headed out to meet her fate.

* * * * * *

“Well, look who’s decided to join us,” Milla drawled when Galinda finally joined them.

“And look who’s developed a sharp wit,” Galinda retorted, grinning at the laughter she received from Fieryo and Avaric.  She smiled at Boq, but oddly he wouldn’t meet her gaze. 

“That sounds like something the vegetable would say,” Pfannee said, an ugly gleam in her eyes that told Galinda this evening was a bad idea.

“Please do not call her that,” Galinda said quietly.

“Oh, come on,” Shenshen laughed. “You’re the one who gave her that name.”

“I know,” Galinda said, ashamed, “but I was wrong to do that.”

“Since when?” Milla snorted.  “You gave her that hideous hat to wear and now you’re besties?”

Galinda looked at her friends and for the first time she could see what she’d never let herself see before; pure malice and cruelty.  Those were attributes she’d always given to Elphaba, but now that she’d actually taken time to look in Elphie’s eyes, she could see the difference and they had never been as cold as the eyes of the three girls whose opinions once mattered above all else.

“I’m sorry, but I thought this was supposed to be a fun evening with friends, but If this dinner is going to turn into a forum for you to attack Elphie, then I must excuse myself.”

“Elphie?” Shenshen cackled. “Oh, dear Oz, it’s true isn’t it?”

“What are you talking about?” Galinda scowled.

“We heard you’ve become besotted with that green monstrosity, but we simply couldn’t believe it,” Pfannee laughed.  Then she noticed a familiar figure walking toward them and it was just far too perfect.

Galinda’s heart stopped and she cast an accusing glare at Boq, who refused to look at her.  “I think we should order before you say something you regret,” she warned.

“Oh, come on Galinda,” Avaric spoke up with a disgusting sort of expression on his face.  “Are you two sleeping together? “What’s it like?  Is she as cold as she looks…oh wait, is she green all over?” 

“Does she taste like a green bean?” Fieryo added with a laugh.

The others burst out into squeals of laughter that had the restaurant looking at them, and a pair of dark eyes narrowing as she approached the table.

Galinda was torn between fury at their disgusting comments about a painfully vulnerable woman and her humiliation at being laughed at and to her shame, her humiliation won.

“Must you be so vulgar?” she spat. “I don’t know where your information came from but you are misinformed.  I have spent time with Miss Elphaba because I felt sorry for her and if you don’t…”

“Oh, hello Miss Elphaba,” Milla greeted with an evil smirk.

Galinda felt her stomach drop and she warily turned around.  She was briefly struck by the stunning dress Elphaba was wearing and how she had left her hair down.  She looked impossibly beautiful, until Galinda looked in her eyes and saw a betrayal far worse than what she’d seen at the OzDust and Galinda felt sick.

“Elphie,” she whispered.

Elphaba was frozen.  She looked at the faces laughing at her but she couldn’t hear anything but the words “I felt sorry for her” repeating over and over.  She felt a tear escape and the sting on her cheek as it fell and she couldn’t even lift a hand to stop it. 

“…and that dress, you’d think she’d want to draw less attention to that hideous green,” Milla snickered.

“And that stringy hair is as unnatural as she is and as black as her heart,” Shenshen added.

“I never saw a stick wear a dress before,” Avaric tossed out with a laugh.

“Enough!” Galinda shouted, finally finding her courage, but looking at the hollow expression on Elphaba’s face, she feared it was too late.

“Elphie…Elphaba, please let me…”

The sound of Galinda’s voice, finally penetrated Elphaba’s numbness and she realized that she wasn’t angry. She wasn’t anything.  She had let down her walls and they had been smashed so badly that it would take more than she had in her, to rebuild them and she was far too tired to fight any longer.

“Well,” she said looking around the gloating table with a calmness she didn’t feel. “I suppose congratulations are in order.”

“Whatever for?” Milla sneered.

“You’ve won, Miss Milla.  I admit, I didn’t think you lot had the brains between you to come up with a scheme so effective, though, if I’m honest, I still have my doubts.”

“Are you calling us stupid?” Pfannee asked, offended.

At any other time, Elphaba would have found the insipid question laughable. “You just answered your own question,” she retorted.

“How dare you,” Pfannee hissed.

“Really? You just spent several minutes insulting everything about me, yet you’re offended that I point out your intellectual limitations? Now that’s funny. Still, it doesn’t matter. As I said, you’ve won.  I’ve endured more than anyone should have to endure when all I wanted was to be left alone, but this is enough.  You,” she turned her venom to the person who had finally broken her. “I should have known better, but…well, let’s just say you should consider a life on the stage, Miss Upland.”

“Please, Elphie, you don’t’ understand,” Galinda protested, getting to her feet and ignoring the shocked looks on her former friend’s faces. 

“I understand all too well,” Elphaba snapped, barely holding on to her anger. “I’m giving you what you wanted. You can have your room to yourself without the indignity of sharing with an unfeeling vegetable and you can go back to your shallow, self-indulgent lifestyle. I will be leaving Shiz this evening.”

“Well finally,” Shenshen exclaimed.

“Can you just shut up for once, Shenshen?” Galinda exclaimed, her heart shattering as she saw the pain in Elphaba’s eyes and the welt on her cheek.

“Well,” Shenshen huffed.

“Maybe dear ‘Elphie’ did bewitch her,” Fiyero suggested, clearly entertained by the drama playing out in front of him.

“You don’t call her that,” Galinda snapped. “And she did no such thing. I expected better of you,” she added.

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you,” Elphaba told her, too tired to resort to her usual sarcasm.  “I’ll be gone before you return.” Unwilling to spend another second with these despicable people, Elphaba turned around and started to leave, pausing when a soft hand grabbed her wrist.

“You can’t go,” Galinda said, forgetting her dining companions and everyone else in the restaurant now staring at them.  All she saw was the sweet face that had grown so dear to her.

“Oh Elphie, I’m so sorry,” she cried, tears stinging her own eyes.

“You’re sorry I heard you,” Elphaba muttered, wondering why she was unable to just pull her arm free and walk away with the dab of dignity she had left.

“No.  I mean, yes, I do hate that you heard me, but I’m sorry that I’m such a coward. I’m sorry that I lied just because I was afraid.” 

“Care to elaborate on which lie?” Elphaba retorted sarcastically, turning to face Galinda and proud that she managed to keep her voice steady.

Galinda saw the walls going up again and the fear of losing this woman forever overrode any useless petty pride she’d been clinging to.

“Elphie, I wasn’t spending time with you because I felt sorry for you. You know that.”

“No Galinda, I don’t.  And quite frankly, it doesn’t even matter. No matter what pretty words you tell me, they will always vanish as soon as you’re confronted in public and I think that even I deserve more than to be somebody’s secret shame.”  With that, she pulled her arm free and walked away.  She only made it three steps.

“Elphaba Thropp, I’m in love with you!”

Elphaba nearly tripped over her feet and she spun around.

“What?”

Fear raced through Galinda, but it wasn’t fear of what others thought of her, it wasn’t fear of embarrassing herself, it was an utter terror that she would be rejected by the one person whose opinion truly mattered.

“I love you,” she said, offering a shaky smile.

“Galinda, you can’t be serious,” Pfannee exclaimed in horror.

Galinda ignored her and walked carefully toward the skittish woman.  “Elphie…look at me,” she said steadily.  When she reached Elphaba, she placed a hand on the damaged cheek, her thumb caressing the small welt, hoping to sooth it and relieved when Elphaba didn’t pull away.

“I never lied to you,” she said softly. “I lied to Pfannee and the others because I was afraid of being laughed at, but now I can’t even begin to imagine why their opinion matters.  You’re the only person that has ever mattered to me, you have to believe me.”

Elphaba swallowed, afraid to hope and desperate not to be fooled again. “I don’t have to…”

“I love you, you stubborn thing. I’m head over sparkly shoes in love with you and I’ll say it front of everyone here and the entirety of Shiz.  I had absolutely no idea what love was, until I met you. You mean everything to me Elphie. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I don’t even want to.”

Elphaba began to shake badly. She could see tears and sincerity in Galinda’s eyes, but she was terrified.  “You don’t know what you’re saying,” she whispered.

Galinda knew of only one sure way to show her the truth.   She stepped closer, briefly fascinated by how tall Elphaba really was.  She slid her hands over Elphaba’s arms until they were resting on those strong shoulders she loved to kiss.  She raised up on her tip toes and even then, she was only able to kiss the pointed chin.

“Um, Elphie? Could you bend your head down a little?” she asked shyly.

Elphaba was so stunned she could do nothing but what Galinda asked and she bent her head, jumping when gentle, soft lips brushed her own.

“Galinda?”

“I love you, Elphie and I will say it as many times as it takes for you to finally trust me.  I’m sorry for what you heard and that I panicked.  I’m sorry.”

Elphaba didn’t want to believe her. She couldn’t go through this again, but then Galinda’s lips were on hers again, moving insistently against hers and with a little moan, Elphaba surrendered, lifting her hands to Galinda’s waist, partly to hold her close and partly to keep her own knees from buckling. 

“You two…ladies, need to leave. Now.”

Galinda and Elphaba broke apart at the unexpected and hostile voice.

“What?” Elphaba snarled, turning her darkest glare at the waiter looking at them with disgust.  The fear that crossed his face gave Elphaba a tiny bit of satisfaction.

“We do not allow such displays in our establishment, especially with people like her,” he gestured at Elphaba.

“Thank you,” Pfannee’s shrill voice chimed in.

“I don’t know, I liked it,” Avaric added with a leer.

Galinda ignored all of them.  “Perhaps you should allow it,” she told the sniveling little waiter. “It would certainly make up for the horrible service and drab décor,” she added with a haughty sniff.

“Come dearest Elphie.  We still need to talk anyway.”  Without another word, she took Elphaba’s hand and led her through the restaurant, not paying attention to anyone else. 

Unable to help herself, Elphaba cast a last sneering smirk to Galinda’s friends and their unintended audience.

* * * * * *

The door had barely closed behind her when Elphaba was shoved back against it, with Galinda kissing her furiously.  Her lips parted in a startled gasp, allowing Galinda’s insistent tongue to slip inside.  Elphaba’s hands went to Galinda’s waist as Galinda kissed her senseless. 

“Galinda,” Elphaba panted, when the blonde pulled away to catch her breath.  

“Shh,” Galinda muttered before leaning up to kiss that angled jaw.  She slowly trailed her lips along the soft skin, tasting a sweet hint of the oil Elphaba used in lieu of water and she needed more. She kissed down Elphaba’s neck and across the beautiful strong shoulders that Elphie had surprisingly left bare.  She took her time, kissing her way along the collarbone, until she reached the juncture of shoulder and neck. Suddenly a powerful and inexplicable urge took control of her.  She ran her tongue slowly up the long, elegant throat, shivering at the rumble of a moan coming from beneath her lips and then she clamped on to that spot with her lips and teeth, desperate to leave a mark that Elphaba would see and be reminded of her for as long as it existed. She spent a blissful eternity savoring that spot and the pulse that pounded beneath the skin.  She found that there was absolutely nothing more thrilling than making Elphaba Thropp lose some of that fierce control of hers and nothing more addictive than the taste of that skin…unless it was her lips.  Galinda eagerly pulled Elphaba’s lips back to hers, letting their tongues dance until they both needed to breath.

Galinda pulled away once more and this time she ran her eyes over the long body currently pressed against their door. She thought she’d never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

“I’m sorry I neglected to tell you how beautiful you look,” Galinda said breathless. “That is a stunning dress. Is it new?”

“Yes. I bought it tonight before…” she frowned as she remembered everything that had just happened.

“Oh Elphie, please don’t think about that,” Galinda urged, tears stinging her eyes as she thought about how she had nearly lost everything.

Elphaba sighed.  She ran a fingertip down Galinda’s cheek, captivated as always by the sharp contrast of her skin with Galinda’s. 

“How do you do this to me?” she asked, no real anger in her voice.

“Oh, sweet Elphie,” Galinda whispered. “All I want to do is love you.  Will you let me?”

Elphaba gently pushed away from Galinda and walked to the middle of the room.  “I meant what I said before,” she blurted.

“What?”  Galinda’s haze of desire was quickly fading as Elphie’s words began to sink in.

“I’m leaving Shiz.”

Galinda’s heart sank and she all but ran over to Elphaba.  “No. No you’re not,” she said angrily, pulling the stubborn girl around to face her.  “You’re not leaving me, Elphaba Thropp.”

“You don’t get it Galinda. I’m tired of it.  The only professor I learned anything from is gone, the other teachers have no interest in teaching facts, just spreading lies and half truths and every time I show my face, I’m reminded of how I don’t belong here.  I’m tired of fighting.”

“That’s rubbish. You are the strongest person I know Elphie. You have to…”

“There are things worth fighting for Galinda, and an education from a school without ethics and where students are more interested in gossip and bullying isn’t one of them.”

“What about me?” Galinda whispered sadly, fearing Elphaba’s response. “Am I not worth it? Did I hurt you so much that…”?

A long green finger covered her lips.

“I forgave you the moment you kissed me in public,” Elphaba smiled softly.

Galinda wasn’t sure how to feel about that statement, she was just glad Elphie had forgiven her. “Well, if you’ve forgiven me, why won’t you stay?”

“Because after tonight, your life here is going to be less than pleasant. You’ve not only stood up to the most vicious girls at Shiz, but you…showed feelings.  For me.  They will turn against you but maybe if I’m gone, they will continue to believe I some how bewitched you and you can go back to how you were.”

Galinda’s eyes slid closed as the final piece of the puzzle of Elphaba’s own self loathing fell into place and was like a stab wound in the chest.   “Oh Elphie, you can’t possibly believe that I would be okay with that,” she choked out and then offered a bitter laugh. “Of course, you can. I’ve made you believe it, but no dearest.  I’m not at all okay with it.  What happened tonight showed me that I honestly don’t care a tinker’s dam for what those people think of me.  Not anymore.   I only care about what you think.”

Elphaba couldn’t help but grin. She had developed a fondness for Galinda’s stubborn streak, but the thought of the gentle blonde suffering because of her, was too much for Elphaba.  When Galinda had stood up in front of dozens of overdressed diners including her friends and declared her love for Elphaba, her heart soared like it never had, and when she kissed her, Elphaba could have died right at that moment and been content, but she knew what punishment awaited Galinda for her bravery and Elphaba didn’t think she could bear it.

“I am honored, my sweet,” she said sincerely, “but…”

“No buts,” Galinda interrupted. “Elphaba, I haven’t been happy here for a while. You know that I wanted to study architecture but Morrible kept me from that and sorcery hasn’t been anywhere as exciting as I thought.   The only happiness I’ve found here has been you and by Oz…if you leave, I’m going with you.”

Elphaba saw the determination in the light blue eyes and she knew Galinda meant it and that frightened her and filled her with hope.

“Galinda, if you left with me now, you would regret it. When the novelty wore off, you would resent me for being isolated, for being a pariah, for everything. “

Galinda sighed and lifted Elphaba’s hand. “I know that you see me as flighty and shallow and,” she held up a hand before Elphaba could protest, “you’re right to do so Elphie.  I’ve been this way my entire life. I’ve been spoiled and pampered and led to believe that the world owes me and until I met you I was content with that.  You showed me that I don’t want any of it. I don’t want people to love me because of what I look like, or what my last name is.  I don’t want to be ‘worshipped’. I want to be treated as a woman with a brain. I don’t want to spend my time lost in gossip or judging other people.  I want to spend it discussing important things like how to treat Animals like Dr. Dillamond with the respect they deserve and designing buildings that can be used for good and last an eternity.  You are the only person who has ever seen that I am more than my appearance and I would never…never take that for granted.  And to be honest, I think you would be the one to grow bored with me.”

Elphaba’s hands were cupping Galinda’s face before she even finished the sentence. “Galinda Upland, I could never be bored with you. I’ve always known you were smarter than you showed people.  I could see it in those beautiful eyes of yours.  I’ve always seen the hint of kindness, buried by the shallowness that people forced on you.  And yes, I noticed you were beautiful, but as you pointed out, when we first met, your attitude overrode that and your looks didn’t and they don’t matter to me.  What matters to me is your heart and it is as beautiful, if not more so, than your exterior.”

“Oh, Elphie,” Galinda sighed dreamily. Nuzzling her cheek into that warm palm. 

“I love you Galinda,” Elphie said quietly, the words foreign on her tongue, but they felt so right.  The smile that lit up Galinda’s face was brighter than the sun.

Galinda’s heart swelled to bursting at hearing the words she knew Elphaba had never said to another person and she wanted to cry from sheer happiness, but she didn’t, suspecting it would send the emotionally vulnerable girl into a panic.

“I love you too, Elphie and I think we should do it.”

“Do what?” Elphaba asked, feeling a sudden blush heat her cheeks.

Galinda wondered what had the tall girl looking suddenly anxious and then she considered her words.  She burst into a fit of the giggles. “Oh Elphie, you silly thing, I didn’t mean that. I meant that we should leave here. Together.”

“Oh.”

The shy smile that lifted the tempting lips that Galinda just realized were still tinted with lipstick, had Galinda reconsidering as the desire that had been quietly simmering during their conversation, sprang back to life. 

“On second thought,” Galinda purred, sliding her hands seductively up slender arms. “You’ve given me a spectacular idea.”

“Galinda?” Elphaba swallowed.

“See, we seemed to have gone wildly off track and I realized I had been enjoying what we were doing before things turned serious.”

“What are you doing?” Elphaba asked as she felt fingers tugging at the zipper.

“Well, the truth is, that while this is a beautiful dress and you look magnificent in it, I very much would love to see you out of it.”

Elphaba’s knees nearly buckled, but she felt a sudden surge of confidence as she looked down at the sweetly blushing face.

“Is that so?” she said, her voice a low throaty purr that had Galinda swallowing hard.

“I…well…” she froze. Her seductive bravery wilted beneath those black eyes watching her so intently.  She wanted so much in that moment and her ability to put it into words vanished. 

Elphaba’s fingers tightened on Galinda’s waist. She felt the same ache as Galinda but she was afraid. “I know, dearest,” she assured the woman in her arms.

Galinda looked into those expressive eyes and she saw a small flicker of something she was sadly, too used to seeing.

“You’re afraid,” she whispered.

Elphaba tried to turn her face away but Galinda’s fingers turned her back.

“Elphie, don’t look away,” she pleaded. “I won’t hurt you.”

“Not intentionally,” Elphaba whispered. “But, I…I’m this color all over.”

Galinda blinked as she considered Elphaba’s words and then she giggled. “Oh, Elphie, I know that. I saw you in your undergarments once before, remember?”

Elphaba suddenly remembered when Galinda had barged into the room the night of the OzDust dance and she felt her face heat.

“Oh.”

“You were…oh Elphaba, I’d never seen anything so beautiful in my life.  You don’t have to be afraid that I will turn away.”

“Maybe, but…”

Galinda was shocked that she was actually the more confident of the two. “I’m afraid too, you know.  I’m afraid I’m not smart enough for you or that I won’t make you feel…the way you make me.”

Elphaba blinked and then she laughed. A low, throaty sound that was new to Galinda and that made her shiver.

“Oh, Galinda, you have nothing to worry about there.  Just you kissing me makes me feel things I had no idea existed.  You and you alone Galinda Upland have taught me to feel, taught me to love, but…”

“You aren’t ready,” Galinda finished.

“No, dearest. I’m sorry, I’m not ready.  Not for that.”

Galinda smiled sweetly. “That’s alright Elphie. I’m not sure I am either, but can we…we can still, you know…I want to kiss you.  A lot.”

“I’m more than okay with that,” Elphaba smiled.  “You kiss remarkably well.”

Galinda’s face turned the same shade of pink as her dress.  “Quit making me blush, you mean thing,” she pouted.

Elphaba chuckled and then kissed a warm cheek. “But a blush looks so delightful on you. Now, I’m going to get ready for bed.”

“Elphaba?” Galinda stopped her before she could walk away.

“Yes?”

“So, um… would you mind sleeping with me tonight?”

Elphaba’s heart skipped a beat. “Pardon?”

Galinda chuckled. “I just… want to sleep close to you tonight and maybe we can kiss some more and even talk about our plans.”

“Plans?”

“Yeah, our plans to leave here. Together, because come hell fire or high water, we are going together.” And with that, Galinda reached up and captured Elphaba’s lips in a brief, fierce kiss full of her determination and as Elphaba went to change for bed, Galinda did the same, for the first time in her life, feeling a purpose and a hope that she’d never felt all thanks to an impossibly obnoxious, surprisingly gentle and incredibly beautiful Elphaba Thropp. 

 

End.


End file.
